fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Nab Lasaro
|kanji=ナブ・ラサロ |rōmaji=Nabu Rasaro |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age= 20 (X784)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Cover |height= |weight= |birthday=Year X764 |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location = Left PectoralFairy Tail Anime: OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= Vijeeter Ecor |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Nab (Edolas) |magic=Seith Magic (Animal Possession) |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |japanese voice=Daisuke Endō |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Nab Lasaro (ナブ・ラサロ Nabu Rasaro) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Nab was initially portrayed as an extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of his guild mates. His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. Both of his shoulders are adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun. The years that passed after the Tenrou Island events, however, seem to have taken their toll on him, as after the 7-years time skip he is shown with a prominent belly, having gotten visibly fat, and possibly having lost muscle mass. Other than that, his hair, while retaining the same haircut, has grown longer, almost reaching down to his shoulders, and now he also sports a thin beard around his mouth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 Nab always adds a tribal look to his clothing. His first attire was somewhat reminiscent of that worn by fictional Norse warriors: it consisted of a dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist. After the time skip, Nab’s attire is more reminiscent of that of an ancient Native American, with its most prominent feature being a light red cape tied in a knot on the front. His fur loincloth has been replaced by one made of dark cloth, with a lighter part hanging over it and a belt divided in round squares around the waist. Nab also seems to have his forearms and calves wrapped up in bandages, and he has added a large, roundish red feather to the right side of the band circling his head. He retains the necklace of skulls around his neck, over his cape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 14 Personality Not much is known about Nab Lasaro, except the fact that he seems to hang around the request board often, even though he doesn't get many jobs or missions to do. The reason why he hangs around it all the time is that he's looking for a "special job" that only he can do. Due to this, he shouts at Natsu whenever he destroys the request board.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 29 When Lucy asks him to go on a mission with her, he states that he prefers solo missions. His habit for not taking jobs led him to being scolded by Erza, Warren and Max and also led to financial troubles for Fairy Tail during the seven-year timeskip. Synopsis Macao arc When Natsu Dragneel returns to the guild, he immediately kicks Krov in the face and an all-out guild battle erupts, with Nab soon joining in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 9 However, the battle stops when the Master arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Nab later positions himself in front of the request board and gets annoyed when Natsu punches it. He turns to Makarov and says that Natsu will probably look for the missing Macao, which will only hurt Macao's pride. However, Makarov tells him and the rest of his guildmates that no one can decide what Natsu will do and that it would be best to leave him alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 29-30 Lullaby arc While Nab is hanging around inside the guild with his fellow guildmates, Erza Scarlet returns from a mission, enters through the door and causes everyone in the guild (except Mirajane) to be terrified. The female Mage soon begins to scold some members, including Nab, who is always in front of the request board without picking a job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-13 After subduing Eisenwald and Lullaby, Erza's team returns and Erza and Natsu decide to fight each other, since Erza had made this promise to Natsu before their mission. Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Nab. However, the fight is interrupted when a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 17-20 Phantom Lord arc When no one is inside the guild, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild, attacks and destroys it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks cause Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild, bringing with him most of his Mages, including Nab.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 8 Nab manages to defeat a few Phantom Lord members but is ultimately defeated by Gajeel in one hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 4 During the fight, he breaks his arm and is later seen along with the rest of the guild members celebrating Fairy Tail's victory over Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 7 Battle of Fairy Tail arc Nab is first seen near the notice board asking Lucy why she wants to take a job by herself, although when she asks him to complete a mission with her, he rejects her. Nab Lasaro later battles Vijeeter during the battle of Fairy Tail, saying that he will go to sleep after he finds Laxus Dreyar. However, Nab is defeated by Bickslow, who says that he doesn't have weaklings as friends. When Nab awakens due to Warren's telepathy, he helps his guild mates to destroy the Thunder Palace. Edolas arc Nab is sucked through the Anima and turned into Lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they are freed thanks to Mystogan, who returns everyone to Earth Land through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he is unaware of the events in Edolas, like the rest of his guild mates and the other residents of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, and Nab is one of them. The guild is soon visited by a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre. Thibault demands payment for the debt that the guild owes them, but the new master, Macao, informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to pay them back. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-13 After the group leaves, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grief and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears noises and everyone heads outside only to see The Trimens, who tell them that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 Nab remains at the guild while the other members head to search for the Tenrou Island once more. When Thibault and his crew show up again, they are quickly defeated by the Fairy Tail members who disappeared seven years ago. They reveal they were saved by Mavis Vermillion, the first Fairy Tail Master. Nab and the rest of the guild cry out their tears of joy over their return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 7-20 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Weeks after the Tenrou Team's return, Nab watches Natsu and Max fight. As Natsu greatly struggles against Max, Nab starts to question if the new strength they have obtained during those seven years can be enough for them to beat Natsu now, though he quickly changes his mind after Natsu uses his Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar, which makes Max forfeit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 1-7 Nab is present when Makarov announces that Gildarts will be the next Master, only to realize that Gildarts has declined the role, but not before reinstating Laxus as a guild member and making Makarov the Master once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 11-14 After this, Romeo brings up a way for Fairy Tail to become the number one guild in Fiore again: by participating in the Grand Magic Games. Nab is against this idea, along with some other members, but once Makarov hears that the prize is 30,000,000 , he makes the guild participate without doubt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-17 When the day of the Games arrives, Nab, along with the rest of the guild members, cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermillion, who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B enters, Fairy Tail cheers once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, Nab, along with his guildmates, cheers for Lucy, unaware that Flare has taken Asuka hostage in order to make Lucy lose the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Everyone is surprised when Natsu unveils Flare's dirty trick, but even with the exposure of it, Lucy still loses, due to interference from outside of the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9-18 With the final battle of the day beginning between Fairy Tail B's Jellal and Jura Neekis, Nab openly declares his awe as Jellal uses Mystogan's Mirror Water attack to turn one of Jura's spells straight back at him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 10 Despite Jellal falling to outside interference and Fairy Tail finishing day one in the two bottom ranks, Nab heads out with the guild to celebrate in a bar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 3 He sits with Macao, Wakaba and Macao as they discuss Lucy and Gray's absence and then later listens to Makarov give an encouraging speech. As the guild parties, Nab laughs with Laki, Max and Warren as he watches chaos unfold.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 7-8 The following day, Nab is in shock when Natsu and Gajeel volunteer to participate in the Chariot event, only to fall to last place due to their motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 Despite their predicament though, Natsu and Gajeel refuse to give up, and as they drag themselves over the course, openly state their want to prove that Fairy Tail has not fallen during the seven years, and make up for their absence as well. Hearing this, Nab cries with his guild mates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 14 On the third day of the Games, Nab once again joins the guild in the crowd, watching as Erza and Cana participate in Pandemonium.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 11 After Erza dominates the event and Cana obtains second place through her use of Fairy Glitter in the Magic Power Finder event, Nab and the other Fairy Tail members are seen partying at a local bar for their successful day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 Whilst they celebrate, Levy suggests that everyone go to Ryuzetsu Land to have some fun. Getting into his swimming suit, Nab goes along with everyone, but trouble soon arrives when Gray and Lyon begin to fight and freeze the pool and Nab is seen to stuck in a giant ice-cube. He is soon freed when Natsu uses his Magic to melt the ice. However, the Fire Dragon Slayer outdoes himself and blows the water park sky high which leads everyone being blown away in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 Due to Team Raven Tail's disqualification the day before, both the Fairy Tail Team A and B are forced to merge, and Nab watches as Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray take to the field as the new Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 13 Shortly after, the tag battles of the fourth day begin, and Nab is thoroughly startled to learn that the bunny member of Team Blue Pegasus is none other than Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 At the end of Natsu and Gajeel's tag battle against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth, Nab joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in the ranking's first place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 As the final day of the Games begins, Nab, along with his guildmates, cheers with the audience for Team Fairy Tail's victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 1 The final day of the Grand Magic Games begins two days later, and all of the Fairy Tail members are stumped when Team Fairy Tail appears to do nothing in the final event. It is soon revealed that Team Fairy Tail is acting according to Mavis' battle strategy, which proves to be very effective, as the team climbs to the top of the ranking once again, much to Nab's happiness and excitement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 9 With Mavis' strategy leading Gray to Rufus Lore, Nab cheers for Gray before the fight begins, along with the rest of his guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 2 and when the fight ends with Gray emerging as the victor, Nab yells even louder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 4 Nab stands next to his guildmates as the battle of the three strongest female Mages competing in the Grand Magic Games of the current year is about to begin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 5 During the fight between Erza and Kagura, Nab is at disbelief as he watches Kagura beating Erza without even unsheathing her sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 7 He later watches in shock as Kagura unsheathes her sword in fury and aims for Erza, who apologizes to her opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 19 However, Erza manages to center herself and pull a win, but before Nab has any time to celebrate, another battle between Gajeel and Rogue starts in another section of Crocus. Watching Gajeel begin to take a beating and then snap back to consume Rogue's Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, Nab becomes awed by Gajeel's scary appearance, but later cheers when the Iron Dragon Slayer uses his new-found abilities to win the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 4-11 Jura's victory over the Sabertooth Mage Orga Nanagear leaves the Seith Magic user speechless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 Nevertheless, he is soon filled with joy as Team Fairy Tail dominates the battlefield and regains the title of the strongest Guild in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 Nab, along with the members of many other Guilds, is summoned by the King, and is told that 10,000 Dragons will invade Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 12 Nab cheers with all the Mages, accepting the King's request that the Guilds unite and protect Fiore from the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 14-15 As the Eclipse Gate opens, Nab and the rest of the Fairy Tail members notice the tremor which is seemingly coming from the Mercurius castle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 4 He then watches the destruction caused by one of the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 10 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sun Village arc After Makarov informs the guild that there is a request from Warrod Sequen, one of the Four Gods of Ishgar, Nab joins the other members of the guild as they are stunned by this news.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Page 21 Tartaros arc Nab, along with the other Fairy Tail Mages, is present when Porlyusica diagnoses that Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen will survive despite the lethal poisoning they received.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 18 Nab, like his guildmates, is overtaken with grief, and when Natsu declares war on Tartaros,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 23-24 Nab and several other guildmates pin him to the floor trying to calm him down. When Loke arrives shortly after and claims to know the locations of some former councilors, Nab listens to Makarov as he gives a speech declaring that Fairy Tail will eliminate their enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 10-16 Shortly after the chosen groups set out to protect the Councilors, Gray and Gajeel report back with their groups, sadly stating that they arrived to find the members already dead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 3 Even more frightening, Lucy's group report in soon after that they have discovered what Tartaros are after: Face, a Magic-nullifying bomb that they can use to incapacitate all of the Mages in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 12-19 After the teams return from their mission to track down the former Council members, Nab and the other Fairy Tail members worriedly discuss the whereabouts of Natsu, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane and Erza. Nab notices Happy flying down from the window, and after he is given some time to catch his breath, he reveals that the former chairman is allied with Tartaros, as well as the fact that Natsu, Erza and Mirajane are all their prisoners, which spreads panic upon the guild. Nab then witnesses Levy saying that she will definitely find Tartaros' hideout, as well as Elfman's return from his mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 15-20 He attentively listens on as Elfman bears the bad news about Lisanna's capture and unsuccessfully rescuing Yuri.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Page 2 With a curious expression, Nab listens to Levy as she states that she's learned the location of Tartaros' headquarters: directly above them. Just then, before they can make a move, Nab and his friends are caught in a very large explosion that completely destroys the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 18-20 However, before the explosion goes off, Cana rushes inside the guild hall and traps Nab and the other Fairy Tail members inside her cards using Card Dimension, and orders the three Exceeds to take off to Cube with all the cards. Once on Tartaros, Cana returns Nab and the others back to normal, and they all rush to attack Tartaros.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 8-13 He is later found with Makarov, and shows confusion when Happy reports their encounter with Hades' spirit. Then, like the rest of the guild, he falls victim to Mard Geer's Curse, and is petrified on the surface of the mobile island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 12 However, the Dragons return and give everyone the courage to fight as they destroy Face and claim victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Page 6 Avatar arc A year after Fairy Tail's disbandment, Nab receives a letter from Lucy asking to meet up in Magnolia to reform their dissolved guild, where he travels and meets up with most of Fairy Tail's other prominent members. Upon seeing Lucy, he tells her that her longer hair suits her quite well, as well as that he's been reading her columns in Sorcerer Magazine Weekly. Nab then watches as Lucy catches up with everyone else who returned and begins shedding tears of happiness about returning to where she belongs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, Pages 14-19 Alvarez Empire arc During Fairy Tail's reconstruction, Nab adds to the pile of rumors concerning Gray and Juvia's relationship by saying that on top of being secretly married, they also apparently have kids too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Page 7 A few days later, when Makarov returns to the rebuilt guild, Nab and the other guild members throw a feast to celebrate his return. At one point during the party, Makarov attracts everyones attention by apologizing for his actions, though Nab confirms to him that they aren't angry. Later, when Mavis appears before the guild, Nab listens as she begins to tell them about her backstory with Zeref and their pursuit of The One Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Pages 5-19 After learning of Fairy Heart's true nature, Nab stands behind Mira as the members of the guild try to piece everything together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 451, Pages 15 Much later after the war between Fairy Tail and the Alvarez Empire has commenced, Nab panics as Warren warns everyone that a giant wave of Magic Power is heading at the guild from the southeast, however the attack is blocked by Ichiya in the Magic ship, Christina.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 16-19 Later, Nab listens on as Warren informs the guild of Natsu charging straight through the enemy lines all the way to Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 463, Page 2 Much later, in the guild hall, seeing that some of the Spriggan 12 were taken down, Nab clearly expresses that Fairy Tail will win the war. However, Makarov reminds him about hopelessness of the current situation regardless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Page 5 Later, with the defeat of Dimaria, Nab learns that another of the Spriggan 12's signals has vanished, but as they rejoice, Jacob Lessio arrives in the guild, taking them all by surprise. After he reveals that the Mage August has falsified their locations on his radar, Jacob demands a drink, but when he is refused one, he uses his Magic to erase Nab and everyone else in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 3-10 According to Jacob, Nab and everyone else who was affected by his Magic is alive, but extremely wounded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 14 Although, successfully tricking Jacob, Lucy summons Gemini to copy Marin's Spatial Magic and return everyone from the alternate dimension. Promptly after, Makarov punches the Shield of Spriggan away and sends Natsu flying to him, who finishes him off with Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist, delighting everyone to see another of the Spriggan 12 being taken care of.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 479, Pages 9-18 Shortly afterwards, Natsu expresses his desire to fight August, but Makarov objects, leading to a brief argument between the two. With Brandish suddenly arriving at the guild hall, she reveals that they've been mistaken, stating that while August is the strongest man among them, particularly dangerous is Irene Belserion as the strongest woman, going by the title of Scarlet Despair. This leaves everyone petrified to hear that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 20-22 Brandish's subsequent offer of a parley with August catches Nab and the rest of the Guild by surprise, but it is gladly accepted by almost everybody.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 10-12 Nab is later among the Fairy Tail members warped to the seaside by Irene Belserion's Universe One, where he fights an invading Alvarez army alongside his guildmates. During the battle, he sees Droy get taken out by Juliet Sun, but is then quickly subdued by Heine Lunasea, himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Page 16 Nab and his guildmates eventually make their way north to the new location of the guild building, where they do battle with the occupying Alvarez army. There, when the newly-arrived Gildarts defeats God Serena and opens a path for Fairy Tail to move forward, Nab charges alongside his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Page 17 A bit later, due to Irene's death, Universe One is undone, and as the light envelops the land and Fiore is returned to normal, Nab listens as Mavis instructs all close to her to grab the hand of the person nearest to them to prevent separation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 520, Page 16 100 Years Quest arc Magic & Abilities Animal Possession (動物憑 Dōbutsutsuki): Nab Lasaro deals with a type of Black Magic and Seith Magic, which allows him to confine an animal's spirit within himself and then use that spirit to aid him in battle. How this Magic specifically works or even looks like has never been shown in the manga, since Nab has yet to actually employ it onscreen; the anime, however, showed a glimpse of Animal Possession, portraying Nab capable of summoning forth the ethereal figure of a wolf-like creature on his left arm to increase his punching power.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to his large physical mass, Nab seems to favor the use of hand-to-hand combat, having been shown fighting against Phantom Lord's members unarmed during Fairy Tail's raid on the enemy base, knocking them out with strong punches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 11 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan As a student of Fairy Academy, Nab and the rest of his fellow peers head for their classes as the day begins.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 2 Welcome to Fairy Hills!! When Lucy finds a job that does not offer any sort of reward, Nab tells her it is probably a prank request as sometimes "brats" from the neighborhood pull stunts like this. When Lucy states that it is unlikely as it would be more of a convincing prank if it had a reward, Nab tells that she is getting excited over nothing.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Pages 2-3 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Nab appears in the first OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!!. He is seen standing next to Lucy when her attention is caught by a suspicious looking job. He explains to her that since the request mentions no reward and claims it must be a prank played by the neighborhood kids. Nab is then seen peeking through a periscope, along with some other male Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Nab is one of the students of Fairy Academy. One morning, when Lucy enters the classroom and a bucket of water falls on her head, Nab laughs, along with his classmate Max. At lunch time, Nab is amazed that Natsu eats so spicy things, and also corrects Elfman when he says that his sister is a man. He then watches the fight between Gray and Natsu in awe. The next day, when Elfman finds the letter from Courage Academy inviting Fairy Academy in a fight, Nab and his classmates decide to fight, and during the fight he comments that Natsu's methods are too cruel.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Memory Days As the members of Fairy Tail carry on with their day, Nab nonchalantly stands in front of the request board, presumably searching for a job.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days The Exciting Ryutsezu Land On the night of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Nab joins the other Fairy Tail members and visits Ryuzetsu Land, a famous water theme park. Things soon get out of hand and Nab, along with his guild members, ends up lying motionless on the ground after taking a hit from Natsu's Magic, that ruined the entire park.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryutsezu Land Trivia *Mirajane once offered Nab a job as a Fairy Tail guild waiter, but Nab turned the offer down. *He likes horror novels & dislikes celery.Fairy Tail Manga:Volume 5, Chapter 35 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Members